Stargate Desperation Part II
by jason864 sg-1
Summary: The first one delt with Zombies the 2nd one is Tauri vrs the Empire what might the third be? Not as actionie as the first but deffenatly better storyline


The Calm Before the Storm

In the aftermath of the battle between the Tauri and the Reavers, all strikecraft had been recalled and the fleet was forming up over Earth to do a systems check and get ready for repairs. With the loss of over half the Viper mark8s, 3 battlecruisers and a battleship, and with 1 dreadnaught taking light damage, the shipyards would have to work in overtime to produce new ships to replace the losses, make more mark8s and repair the damaged ships. All in all the Tauri got off light. All the space mines that had been deployed were repositioned in defensive lines across the solar system and new battle stations had been built and were being positioned to ward off any attack on the Earth solar system again.

Admiral Adama was pacing around the CIC of Galatica waiting for the ships to come from the yard to rejoin the fleet. With the home defense fleet back in system it was time to get the Galatica fleet underway and to begin colonizing the local star systems. With the governments of Earth and the colonials all now under the United Tauri Government system, the need for secrecy was gone and all military budget had been put into the SGC and the fleet. In the CIC, the reports coming in were looking good. The first Battlestars made since the fall of the colonies and the first to be made by the Tauri were almost complete thanks to the extreme build rate of shipyards and with all resources devoted to making a star empire the likes that even dwarfed the Starwars Empire. Or so they thought and got from the movies.

Sir, the colonization ships are with us and we are ready to make our way to the neighboring solar system on your orders. reported a newly promoted Captain Gata.

Good. Engage hyperjump generator and commence jump when ready. Admiral Adama said from his command chair in the CIC.

When the fleet jumped into hyperspace the general quarters alarm sounded for the crew to report to battle stations and prepare for possible combat. For the first time in months the fleet wasn't ambushed. The 5 planets of the system were being colonized and the fleet was there to defend the planets until the planetary defenses could be set up. The colonization ships were beginning to drop supplies onto the surface of the planets and camps were being set up. 2 military bases were set to be build on each planet with cities around them. Much like a castle, the heavy shields of the bases and the guns of the bases would protect the cities until help could arrive no matter how long that may be.

Aboard the Imperial Star Destroyer Chimera, Admiral Thrawn was in his private cambers as usual studying art. With his belief that if you know a species art, you know how they think he was studying it almost allays Many thought his idea on art was crazy but no one thought the man was. After all he brought the Rebel Allience to its knees and forced them to stay on 1 planet with a meager fleet of 3 Mon Calmari cruisers and less then 200 small support vessel and 2000 fighters to his 700 Star Destroyers, 5 Death Stars, 100 Super Star Dreadnaughts and legions of star fighters. After the failure by the Emperor at the Battle of Endor, the Grand Admiral pulled the remaining fleet out and realized that it wasn't the training of the men that made them so effective, but the will of the Emperor. He started a full training program and soon had a force to be recond with by any renegade Imperial warlord of 23 star destroyers and 2 super star dreadnaughts. He was rebuilding the Empire to its former glory and had the fire power to do it but he preferred the subtle way and through talking to people and reviving the warlords into a fighting force he brought them all back to the Empire and surpassed the Emperors new order and built an Empire of his own. Same equipment but with a compatant and witty leader. A very dangerous combination indeed. He had squired a Super Star Destroyer to use as his new flagship. With his old flagship the Chimera wearing down from years of fighting on its own, he decided to transfer his flag to the Super Star Destroyer and rename it the Chimera in honer of his old flagship that was going to be scrapped. Now with the Rebel alliance subjugated he could explore and defend in peace. And defenses were all in place with major sector fleets within 2 hours of every sector and mammoth static defenses he could rule the galaxy and more with no worries and that he did.

It sure is good not having anyone to fight for a few months isn't it Admiral? I asked.

Yes I suppose these few months have been great. The new Battlestars are looking great don't you think? I cant wait to see them in action. Admiral Adama replied.

It will be great to see them practice on shielded asteroids that the engineers rigged up in the asteroid field. I responded.

Thel blast them to pieces. the Admiral said with a chuckle as he left to go to the CIC.

With no one to fight the galaxies were quiet and the fleets were building up. New ships had been finished and with the 2 new battlestars, the 13th fleet was completed and in honor or the Colonials finding their so called 13th tribe is was staffed entirely by Colonials. The 13th fleet was to be stationed in the new colonies after the fleet went through shakedown. But until that point were the 13th fleet could arrive the 1st assault armada was in system. With the Battlestars Galatica, Pegasus, Triton, and Atlantia there as well as 8 Lantea dreadnaughts, 22 Olimpia battleships, and 56 Daedalus battlecruisers nothing could stop the Tauri from holding the system! Well as anything in the Milky way, Pegasus, or Ida galaxies was concerned.

As Captain Pellaeon arrived on the bridge his crew was hard at work and Grand Admiral Thrawn was in his command chair awaiting the remainder of his expeditionary force. With 3 Star Dreadnaughts and 35 Star Destroyers he was ready. With the failure of the Outbound flight project no one had made it outside the Galaxy. Thrawn believed that if he were to set out at light speed until he came to the galactic edge then went at sublight speed for 2 days then pushed on at lightspeed he could be in the neighboring galaxy within 2 weeks and the Death Star that was going to be used as a command post will be there 2 weeks after that. Along the way the fleet has encountered a force of 2 ships that opened fire on the fleet after refusing to be boarded and jumped away in some weird form of light speed after a minor battle in which the flagships shields were down by 79 percent and the rest of the fleet suffered minor damage.

The scouting party that had just been in the newly discovered galaxy was expected to be long and boring. The 2 Daedalus class battlecruisers were moving at sublight speed when a large force was detected on scanners. With 3 ships 20 times the size of a Battlestar and 35 ships the same size as a Battlestar, the small fleet was low on options.

Ok there heading for the milky way. We need to see how power full these ships are because there damn huge! Colonel Jax Ni ordered across the ship.

Shields to 110 percent bring railguns and plasma cannons online and target 3 nuclear missiles on the large ship in the center! Ni ordered to his weapons officers.

After the order was given 3 nukes roared out of there tubes and started moving across space to the target. The scanners still were not sure what the targets were but they were so massive that even at extreme missile range they could plot accurate firing solutions to even the railguns witch under normal circumstances wouldn't be of any use for another 2 minutes. As the missiles got closer the massive ships began to fire bright green weapons at the missiles but the weapons could not hit the fast moving missiles and they slammed into the shields of the huge ship making the light of 3 suns as the shields turned a greenish color. As the 2 ships got into normal railgun range the bridge crew was amazed at what they saw. Even those who didn't see any of the movies recognized the menacing triangular form of the Imperial Star Destroyer from Starwars.

All units! all units! Prepare to retreat! No one back homes gonna believe us but they must be warned! the colonel ordered.

As the order was given the shields were holding under the bombardment of green blasts of energy. The railguns of the 2 ships returned fire but to no noticeable effect as the hyperjump drives spooled up and they went into hyperspace for the 2 day journey to Earth to tell the tale.

You saw what? screeched an advisor as Colonel Ni told his tale.

Dust off the shelves ladies and gentleman! The old stories of Han Solo and the Rebels has come true! Now we need to see if the Star Destroyers are as powerful as they are in the movies then were officially skrewed. said the president of the Tauri Empire.

I do believe from the reports that Colonel Ni has given us and the ships logs show that even there big ships couldn't do much damage to our shields so what do we have to worry about we will just meet there big ships with a few Battlestars and there we go no problems the Representative from the outer lying planet Dimetra.

Yes our ships weren't scratched but we have no idea if they have other weaponry or not nor do we know how damaged those ships were. We simply don't have the information to assault them. The President said.

If they do jump to the milky way they have that right but unless they attack us theirs nothing we can do. Im sorry my friends but we simply cant go around assaulting such huge ships and maybe even huge battlestations that are the size of city ships like Atlantis and are capable of blowing entire unshielded planets to bits as we've seen in the movies. I think we should let them go about there business but we keep the Galatica battle group on standby just incase they get hostile. the President added to conclude the meeting.

1 Battlestar, 2 Lanteas, and some support ships came to protect the new colonies so the Galatica

fleet could jump away to investigate the ever approaching Imperial Fleet. The Galatica drifted in space just within fighter range of the Imperial Fleets dropout point and wouldn't be picked up by scanners.

Sir. We will be dropping out of lightspeed in 30 seconds. the helmsman said from his station as the numbers on the lightspeed engines counted down.

Very good call the Grand Admiral. Pelaeon was suddenly cut off as the Grand Admiral turned around is his command chair and asked.

What do you have to report Captain? I do believe your vigilance is down as you didn't even notice me on the bridge. If I were an enemy commando you'd be dead and the Chimmera, one of the most powerful ships ever constructed, would be in enemy hands. Thrawn said cooly with his piercing red eyes and dark blue skin.

Im sorry sir. Peleaon said evenly

I wasn't aware you had left your quarters or had even been on the bridge. May I ask how you got on the bridge without me knowing? Pelaeon asked with an odd look on his face.

Ahh Captain do you really think a few stormtroopers will stop a highly trained and highly skilled commando? I highly doubt he will have to fire a shot or hurt anyone for that matter as he may just sneak by as I did or simply run a knife across there thoughts leaving there helmets to muffle the gurgling screams. Thrawn stated coldly and simply turned back around in his command chair and observed as the fleet dropped from lightspeed leaving Peleaon to ponder the thought of assassination and the wonder of Thrawn.

As the Imperial Fleet dropped from lightspeed the scanners picked up no ships or probes of any kind and 4 planets. 2 of which were habitable and 2 of which were gas giants making for a good start to the expansion of the Empire! 8 Golan III battlestations were deployed to defend the 2 planets with 3 around each planet and 2 more out in the system for advanced defense with several more of the venerable Golan II battlestations in orbit around the planet adding more defenses to the mix to stop even Super Star Destroyers from taking orbit without heavy losses. With the orbital defenses secures it was time to take the planets and build Imperial bases to secure dominance of the Empire on the ground. 4 ATATs, 8 ATSTs, 2 prefab bases, and 4 companies of stormtroopers were deployed to the planets to set up the 2 new Imperial bases that would guard the massive mines and shipyards that the planets would be used for as well as being the local Imperial sector capital. Within a few days it would be a full military base and within a week the world wold be a militarial and productional Juggernaut

Sir the Imperials have dropped out of hyperspace! called out Captain Gata from his console.

Hold position all units lets see what they do. ordered the Admiral as he tapped his fingers on his side arm.

With the Imperials in system several battlecruiser size objects were launched from the huge ships and were presumed to be defense platforms of some kind. After the space platforms were deployed small ships went down to the surface and made what seemed to be a base. Over the next few days the base grew and fighter patrols from the huge ships slowed down as ground based squadrons took over.

One of 5 Deathstars was traveling through the swirling bluish purple of hyperspace. It had been there for almost a week and the command crew on the bridge were watching eagerly as the clock counted down. All crew were at there battlestations with guns ready, hands on the triggers that would fire the massive guns and point defenses and most importantly the massive super lazer that could blow up entire planets. 5...4...3...2...1... everyone held there breath not knowing what to expect, but to there relief the form of 3 Super Star Destroyers and there escorts as well as several battle stations was a grand sight and a testament to Grand Admiral Thrawn.

Ohhh frack! echoed around the CIC as a huge sphere dropped out of hyperspace. The sphere would comfortably be able to hold over 500 battlestars and still have room for more and boy did it look mean. Thousands of fighters flew in patrols around it as well as the guns that dotted the surface of the sphere it was a terrifying sight that many of the Earth born crew had immediately been afraid of. It was a Deathstar.

Captain Pellaeon report! barked Thrawn cooly from his command chair.

Sir! Our command Deathstar has just dropped from lightspeed and is awaiting orders sir. Captain Pellaeon reported standing at rigid attention.

Very good have 1 Super Star Destroyer and 10 regular Star Destroyers break off and take up escort formation with the Deathstar and have them hold position just inside the outer defense Lets see someone try to break there hold on the system now! Captain after the defensive fleet is in position we will explore this galaxy and we will concor it 1 way or another! Plot the course and inform me when the lightspeed clock has been activated! Grand Admiral Thrawn ordered. He sat back in his command chair and admired the skill and ingenuity of his crew as they effectively went to work on there assigned duties.

With the defense fleet in position and patrols launched the main fleet went to lightspeed leaving there Tauri watchers to wonder exactly were they were going.

This is High Commander Hall of the Tagalus Defense Force! State your name, rank, and intentions or you will be fired upon! he said from his flagship the Unbreakable. There were over 30 enemy ships out there but most were about the size of his ships and just a little smaller then his flagship and then there were 2 huge ships all 12 times the size of the normal ships. It would be a hard fought battle between his 20 ships and there 32 but it was a battle he could not win so it was decided the fleet would run well all the worlds people would go through Stargate to the coordinates of a planet known as Earth.

Sir! We have there coordinates They use an FTL system were they simply go in a straight line until they drop out. Tracking them will be simple. There in the Slare sector over the Tegalus planet. Captain Gata reported sweat dripping from his brow.

Ok good lets jump in and have a look shall we? Captain Gata! Plot the hyperjump! Admiral Adama said as he tapped his fingers on his pistol.

A moment later the ships went into hyperspace and there jump drives activated making them come out of hyperspace only 3 seconds after they entered. What they saw was not good. The 32 ships of the Imperial fleet about to attack the mere 20 ships of the Tegalus defense force. Although Tegalus had almost 60 ships most of them had been on the other side of the system were they'd be of no use so instead of sitting idle they jumped to help there brothers and unfortunately the jump could cost them.

The battleship Hyporis shields were at 16 percent and the mangled form of a Tegalan ship was floating off in the distance. The Tegalus fleet jumped right in front of the Tauri fleet causing several near misses and 1 collision With weapons pivoting into position and gun crews at the ready it was a tence moment until a voice came over the radio.

This is Admiral Adama of the Tauri Battlestar Galatica. Who are you and what the frack is going one here? Admiral Adama asked with a twinge of anger in his voice.

Please do not fire! This is Commander Pax of the Tegalus Defence Force requesting assistance! Our homeworld is under attack and 20 ships had been on standby. I have a force of 63 ships that were going to reinforce them but there ships are large and powerfull with most of them being the same size as one of our ships but 2 of them are huge! There 10 times the size of our ships and even our most powerfull weapons dont even damage them. Please help us! Commander Pax said on the verge of panic.

The Admiral thought for a minute as he tapped in his sidearm. Should he help these people who he didnt know or finish his mission? He was at a loss and the entire bridge crew was staring at him for it. Finally he made his choice.

Grand Admiral Thrawn was sitting patiantly. The ships that opposed him were about as big as a Star Destroyer but were highly resiliant and there shields showed verry little strain as proton torpedos and turbo lazer bolts splashed against them. In the end though it was a numbers game. He could rotate his ships in and out of the firing line to recharge shields while the enemy had to stand and fight or lose it all. Until something unexpectd happened. Hundreds of fighters and bombers came from nowere and scooted aside his TIE wings like a hot knife through butter and were now saveging his frontline ships. Behind the strikecraft assault were 60 more of the defence force ships and several smaller ships of a different design. He watched as his front line returned fire and requested new orders and with 2 ships taking hull damage and many more with low shields he gave the order to withdraw and left to the Imperial Capital.

There rabiting sir! Reported Gata as the Imperials went to lightspeed.

Let them go we have defended the system and didnt take any losses. Speaking of losses how many ships did the Tegalans lose? Admiral Adama asked with a concerend look on his face.

Well the ships that colided with the Hipori and 7 other ships were destroyed for a total of 8 TDF ships destroyed and 2 that are severely damaged. Gata replied.

Have them form up into defence formation around there homeworld and let them know to be careful. Since we have joined the Tauri I have learned many things but one of the most important things is that there will allways be someone who wants to pick a fight.

On Thrawns flagship, he was suprisingly cool and collected. Unlike most Imperial commanders he knew when to admit defeat and retreat rather then squander his resorces on a failed attack. With the entire system in Imperial hands it was time to sit back and repair.

Sir! You need to see this. reported a sencors officer from his station.

What is it? Pelaeon asked.

Were picking up a signal from an unknown system. Its verry faint but its a distress call and it has a data package attached to it with what seems to be a battle report. So far we are still sifting through the data but it seems the force was met with resistance and the defenders beat the attackers with crushing firepower. I think we should check it out. the sencors officer voiced his opinion.

Well I think we should. Captain Pelaeon said before he was cut off.

A very good thought Ensign. I think we should repair the fleet and detach the fleet to scout and destroy the seemingly powerfull forces that are there. Thrawn said looking at Pelaeon with his glowing red eyes.

Is that wise sir? They could make powerfull allies if we give them the chance. replied Pelaeon with a thoughtfull look on his face.

We shal see Captain but they've been watching us and the attacks on the fleet I think will continue, But for now I think we need to repair then we will ship out to test there defences. Thrawn answered with a slice that ended the conversation.

I insist we pull all our fleet back as well as requesting assistance from the Asgard to deal with this obviously powerfull threat! yelled out the senator from a colony close to Earth.

If we do that it will prove were not willing to fight. If were not willing to fight they will attack and if they attack we might loose everything. a general argued back.

Arguments like this went on for hours before 1 voice silenced them all, the President of the Tauri.

Silence! he roared in frustration. If we are to survive we must find common ground! The enemy is out there. he said pointing to the sky, If we cant work together down her to think of wise solutions how can we hope to fight them? Now, we have 16 battlestars, 38 Lanteas, 135 Olimpias, and over 250 Daedelus battlecruisers and plenty of planes to fill them. Now if I remember right it took 1 fighter to blow up the deathstar in those old movies and we have a lot more then that. I think we should launch an attack with 4 of our Battlestars and send an escort screen of say 10 lanteas 35 Olimpias and 75 battlecruisers and we wipe them out. I think it would be a good idea well we keep the Galatica and all the rest of the fleet here at Earth for defence. the President proposed.

After the proposistion was presented it was decided that if the Asgard would help and bring at least 6 of there battleships wel be good to launch the attack against them. If they did then the feared power of the Asgard, the ones who gave the Tauri all of there knowledge, would bring down these invaders once and for all.

Incoming unknown contacts! called out the sencors officer of the moonbase.

Raise shields, arm all weapons and launch all wings! ordered the commander of the base.

After the orders had been givin gun crews loaded there rail guns and lazer batteries and got them ready to take on the possiable incoming. Guns were all aimed at the probable dropout spot but to the crews relief it was a grand sight. 12 Asgard Oneill class battleships dropped from hyperspace with an escort of 16 Danial Jackson class ships.

As the ships came out an old aquantince came on screen, This is Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard fleet. We are here to assist you and upgrade your ships with some of our very latest technologies available from our scientists. We will take up a protective posistion over Earth in any formation you wish to utalise. Thor said.

After the Asgard ships had formed up in 2 groups, the rest of the Tauri fleet took posistions around them to receive there upgrades. The Asgard gave the Tauri several upgraded but the most important was a 45% increse to the shields and 10% weapons power upgrade. These upgrades made it so that even a Viper mk. 8 could survive an Asgard plasma beam and come out of it with the pilot safe.

After the upgrades the 4 Battlestars, 10 Lanteas, 35 Olimpias, and 75 Daedelus battlecruisers with 6 Oneill battleships and 7 Danial Jackson class vesles jumped to the Imperial held world not knowing what to expect.

Sir massive enemy contacts! Many smaller then an Imperial II Star Destroyer but there are many of them. What are your orders? A tactical officer asked.

Ok divert power to weapons for a long range salvo and launch all fighters and have them form up at our outer defence perimiter. Have all TIE bomber wings form up on the secong ring of defence so that once they break through the first they will have a nasty suprise and no fighters then have the Deathstar and the rest of te fleet form up right behind the final defence line were we will make out last stand! Alert Grand Admiral Thrawn that he can follow up on that plan of his and tell him he better not fail or its down and out for the Empire in this Galaxy. The base commander ordered.

Yes sir orders going out now. the officer replied.

Holy crap! the Weapons officer aboard the Valkyrie said with his hand on his chest.

It is a huge base I must aggree. Launch the first Viper wave have them target all fighters. Have the second wave brought up on deck as well as the bombers, there gona push through the defences and hit the fleet behind them. After that wave launch all but reserve fighters and have them form up on the gunships to deliver the marines aboard that Deathstar. the commander of the Valkyrie ordered to his battle planers.

As the Vipers were launched the missle tubes of the fleet opened and several hundread missles tore away at the battlestations shields and the weaker Golan 2 battlestations were savaged and several began violently decompressing venting equipment and gun crews out into space. Fortunatly for the Imperials the much better shielded and armed Golan 3 battlestations held out and began firing on the incoming Vipers in an effort to keep the TIE fighter losses to a minimum but to no avail. The fighters were taking hits from countless turbolazer batteries but they would not just blow apart like a normal starfighter would but instead the bolts just bounced off and the fighters kept coming. The TIE fighters broke formation and charged the Vipers of the Turi fleet. Over 2000 TIE fighters 1500 TIE interceptors and 500 TIE defenders against a little over 1000 Tauri Vipers. The Imperials didnt even stand a chance. With all the TIEs coming in the Vipers broke ranks and engaged. The dogfights were so short that the moment a TIE would come behind a Viper, the Viper would flip around and go in reverce and shower the pursuing TIE fighters with lazer pulses and railgun rounds blasing the ties into fireballs fed from the oxygen of the life support if the TIEs. In the opening 60 seconds of the battle, 500 Imperial TIEs had been destroyed with no Losses for the Tauri.

Sir we are taking heavy casulties and enemy ships seemed unscathed by the defencive fighters I sugest we send 5 Star Destroyers to assist and show these dissidents who really rules the Galaxy! A tactical officer advised enthuseiasticly.

Ok send 5 in v formation right up the center! We will break there backs and stop this fighter assault were it began! The commander said with just as much confidence in his voice.

As the Star Destroyers moved up the center an unseen assault had come in. over 50 bombers and 200 fighters had come in and missles were raining on the Imperial fleet. The 5 Star Destroyers that had been sent out were now molten space slag from the 250 nukes launched from the bombers. And the bombers still kept coming for the remaining Imperial fleet launching the other half of there nukes sending them in a full spread across the Imperial fleet including several nukes going to the deathstar. With the missles incoming turbolazer bolts blazed out in defence from all the Star Destroyers and the deathstar. With over 250 misles coming it was a race against time to see what would happen first. The missles would be shot down by the turbolazer fire or the nukes would hit dammaging or outright destroying the imperial fleet. Turbolazer towers did there best blasting down 131 of the missles but the rest broke through exploding all over the Imperial lines weakening the shields and destroying 2 more Star Destroyers as the shear explosive force and the nuclear fire battered the shields and superheated the hulls incinerating the crews inside by shear heat or by componants melting to them. 7 escape pods were launched from the ships but only 3 escaped the melted alloys of the 2 once proud Star Destroyers.

Wave 3 launch! ordered the commander of the Valkyrie.

The Vipers took off shortly after the transports and blew a hole through the remaining Imperial fighters sending them up in clouds of debris paving the way straight to the deathstars controll center. The transports heavy shields and armor protected them from the turbolazer blasts as they pushed in close and landed on the outer hull of the Deathstar. With hardseal between the hull and the transports made the marines inside quickly used there Asgard pulse rifles to blast through the hull of the Deathstar leaving over 200 Tauri marines and 25 Tauri shock troopers versus the over 10000 crew members of the Deathstar. Luckly they werent far from the command center.

Wow these guys sure dont suck as bad in person as they do in the movies Major Jim Bushae thought to himself as blaster bolts zinged by nearly hitting his shields. With the command center straight up the coridor it should be simple right? Wrong! There were over 200 Imperial stormtroopers blocking the way and they packed a mean punch. 2 heavy blaster turrets backed up by scores of troopers with grenades and rocket launchers shooting at the Tauri troops. With 5 shock troopers and 40 marines it was gona be a hard fight but with rockets whitteling away at what little cover the Tauri troops had found he had made up his mind.

All shock troopers procede straight up the center and take down those turrets. All marines take the flanks and take out everyone else! Major Bushae ordered as he charged up the center pulse rifle spitting blue plasma balls at the enemy. As the plasma hit the stormtroopers it simply melted through the armor causing horific burns and superheating the insides of there armor. All over the stormtrooper frequencies screams of pain could be heard as hoards of stormtroopers were mowed down by the Tauri troops. Unfortunatly on the Tauri side 2 shrieks of pain could be heard as 1 marine was killed allmost instanlty and another with his shields breached was down on 1 knee with blaster fire threatining to breach his armor to he roared and pulled the pins of 2 hand grenades throwing them into the crowds of stormtroopers watching as the fire slackened he pulled out 2 of his pistols and charged the lines of the Imperial troops putting hyper velocity slugs of lead blasting through the stormtroopers helmets several of the stormtroopers helmets exploded in blood and gore as the marine went crazy killing all he could before the blaster fire from an Imperial officers pistol finally brought him down. With the officer and a few stormtroopers all that stood between the Tauri and the command center nothing could stop the Tauri now.

Well there went making major repairs. Set course to that distress beacon and be ready as I think we've found the bees nest and I intend to show them not to trifal with the Empire! Captain Pellaeon set the course and arm all weapons! All fighters and bombers prepare to launch! Thrawn cooly stated his orders. Within 2 minutes the Imperial fleet was in Hyperspace on its way to Earth to get some payback for the loss of the Imperial base in this galaxy. It was a mistake the Tauri would soon regret!

Sir the Deathstar is locked down and all its compartments are sealed. What should we do with the prisoners? asked the officer of the deck.

Ok leave them there have them set course for Earth thel decide there. We will bombard the planet and then recover all these space stations for study and then wel head home. the Valkyries commander ordered turning back to the battle outside his bridge windows.

Admiral Adama sir! We have incoming contacts that will be dropping out of hyperspace and its huge! reported Captain Gata.

Arm all weapons prepare a full nuke launch spread across there shields. Adama said.

As the Deathstar dropped from hyperspace the Tauri IFFs had the Tauri fleet confused until contact had been made. It was decided that the Imperials would be beamed off and shipped to holding cells in the moonbase were they couldnt do any damage. With the Deathstar freed the Tauri had gotten it online in a matter of hours and had tested the lazer on the asteroids in the asteroid field.

The last of the missles had roared in and exploded all over the planet wich had been reduced to molten slag over the course of a few hours. With the battlestations safly in the holding bays of the Tauri ships the fleet returned to Earth to reload the nuke stores and ammunition as well as drop off the battlestations that had been captured.

As soon as we drop out of light speed launch all strikecraft and prepare to bombard the planet! Thrawn said for the first time with a twinge of worry in his voice.

After dropout the TIEs came out of the hangers by the thousands. They had caught the Earth with there pants down and within minutes the fighters had formed up and the Imperial fleet had gotten into attack formation with full shield coverage and all turbolazer batteries were aimed forward sure to take down any ship that came into range within moments. As the first Tauri fighters were launched there shields were overwelmed and the lazer blasts entered the cockpit of the Viper impacting the pilot burning through the pilots flesh ripping him to ribbons as the fighter exploded vaporising 3 TIE fighters in the process and incinorating the body of the pilot.

All units form up around the Battlestars and prepare to launch all nukes. the orbital command station ordered.

After the order was givin a protective triangle had been formed to match the Imperials but unknown the them the fleet wasnt there goal and the fleet proceded to charge to Earth and the fleet was in no posistion to intercept the only thing in range was the under crewed Deathstar. The Imperials were horified as the Deathstars lazer shot out and cut through the Super Star Destroyers shields and ripped the ship in half cutting through it deck by deck vaporising the crew and cutting clean through the other side. As the 2 halves split apart the bridge half of the ship colided with 2 Star Destroyers blowing up with huge force and the front half of the ship floating through space with a few of its heavy guns still firing until it exploded sending debris everywere.

Dropping out of hyperjump sir. the command officer of the Valkyrie said.

As they dropped out of hyperjump they were worried. They had the entire remaining Imperial fleet bearing down on them and they were charging twards Earth.

All hands to battlestations this is not a drill! I repeat all hands to battlestations! Launch all wings and prepare the weapons batteries for full defence mode! a voice came over the intercom.

All over the ship crew rushed to battlestations and began to shoot back at the Imperial fleet. The fighters had already gotten by before they landed but Earth had been alerted and all fleet stations around the world had raised there shields to cover the entire world and were defending the planet with anti-fighter missles and railgun fire shooting down scores of TIE fighters and bombers. As for the Impreial fleet the Asgard ships had charged through the Imperial lines and had broken through Destroying 7 Imperial ships in the process. With the Fleet surrounded on both sides there was nothing the Imperials could do to improve the situation but to fight on.

All Battlestars and Lanteas prepare to line up! All guns prepare for salvo fire! Were gona win this one and send these Imperials back to the movies were they belong! ordered Admiral Adama.

The Tauri battleships and battlecruisers fell back behind the heavy ships and the crews watched in awe as wave after wave of lazer pulses and railgun fire battered down the Imperials shields. 1 bye 1 the Imperial ships either blew up or were ripped to pieces as the Tauri ships gutted them. In a desperiate last move 2 regular Star Destroyers jumped back o there home galaxy including Thrawn and Pellaeon and the rest of the fleet charged the moonbase with all guns firing. The moonbase dected the threat and began launching drones by the thousands but even with the drones ripping down the coridors of the ships targeting critical systems and killing the crew it wasnt enough. The ship kept coming to the moonbase and all the battlestations around it opened fire in an effort to bring it down. Even with a rain of lazer pulses and railgun rounds and even plasma beams couldnt bring it down. It was useless as the remains of the ship hit the shields expending the kinetic energy against it. Just as the ship conformed to the shields shape and bounced off the shields gave out and the shear heat of the ship damaged the armor but the moonbase and Earth were safe.

Sir we have the probe aboard and are heading back to our home galaxy. Unfortunatly some of the doctors that were reserching the probe have become violent and sick but they are contained in the holding cells. What are your orders sir? Pellaeon asked Thrawn.

Thrawn simply nodded and dismissed the captain from his quarters. He remained in comman of the Empire and vowed to try again. Little did he know he would have a new foe to him but one ohhh so very known to the Tauri.

After the battle 4 battlecruisers had been destroyed, 1 battleship destroyed, and 1 Battlestar damaged. The Imperials had taken the distress beacon so that was no longer a threat and they were retreating so repairs had been made and Earth was safe. For now...

To be continued... 


End file.
